Hide and Seek, by Yourself
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Ketika mereka bersembunyi, mereka dapat mendengar bisikan parau. "Aku tahu kalian di sini. Aku akan menemukan kalian!" (rated T for gore, WARNING WAJIB BACA)


Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca cerita yang berjudul sama tapi dalam romanji yang ditulis oleh author Indonesia lainnya, tapi tidak.. Cerita ini menggunakan konsep yang cama dengan cerita yang berbeda. Author menggunakan referensi dari jurnal seseorang yang pernah mencoba permainan ini, dengan kata lain cerita ini berdasar dari kisah nyata.

.

**!-CONTENT WARNING-!**

* Mengandung unsur okultisme (berhubungan dengan hal mistis, perdukunan dan kekuatan jahat) dan adegan berdarah (gore)

* Jangan membaca di ruang gelap dan lebih dari pukul 11 malam. Jika merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak atau mendengar suara cicak, tokek, kucing, anjing, dsb segera berhenti membaca. (jujur waktu nulis ini diatas jam 11 malam author denger suara cicak.. brr.. )

* Dan yang paling penting jangan pernah! Kuulangi JANGAN PERNAH sekali-kali mempraktekkan permainan ini.

.

**Disclaimer**  
Grand Chase tetap milik KOG  
Jurnal dan cerita original milik orang yang bersangkutan

.

**Keterangan membaca**  
Written in Lass' point of view  
kalimat dalam kurung "(...)" berarti melakukan sesuatu tanpa menaratorkan cerita

_._

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang dipadati oleh siswa dan siswi yang hendak pulang. Aku sedang membaca e-mail di handphoneku ketika aku menangkap percakapan grup para gadis yang tidak terlalu jauh di depanku.

"Jadi Var benar-benar nekat mencobanya?" Sentak gadis berambut pirang menggelombang sepunggung yang mengenakan kaus merah ditengah.

"Ya. Katanya selama ia bersembunyi ia mendengar suara televisi berubah-ubah statisnya. Tapi untung dia baik-baik saja." Kata gadis berkulit tan, berambut silver panjang menggelombang sepunggung dan mengenakan dress hijau di sebelah kanan.

"Dasar, dia itu selalu saja mencoba hal-hal mistik seperti itu. Petak umpet sendiri itu permainan yang berbahaya." Gadis berambut silver pendek model bob sebahu dan mengenakan hem cokelat muda menghela nafas.

"Rasa ingin tahunya itu mungkin suatu saat bisa membunuhnya." Imbuh gadis berkulit tan tadi dengan nada bercanda.

Mereka pun berbelok ke arah berlawanan dengan arahku pulang. Aku tetap berjalan santai sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis-gadis itu. Petak umpet sendiri, meski dinamakan 'sendiri' namun sebenarnya pemain bermain dengan iblis. Permainan terkutuk dari Kanavan, salah satu daerah di benua Bermesiah. Tapi yang namanya sebuah urban legend pasti ada saja orang yang penasaran dan ingin mencobanya bukan? Tidak terbatas oleh tempat dan waktu siapapun di seluruh Ernas dapat melakukannya. Tapi, sekali kau melakukannya 'dia' tidak akan melepasmu, kemanapun kau pergi. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui sedetail itu.. (Aku mengambil sebuah jimat yang selalu menggantung sebagai kalung di leherku) Karena itu adalah pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupku.

.

**-:-:-:-HIDE AND SEEK, BY YOURSELF-:-:-:-**  
alternative title : Hitori Kakurenbo (Japan)

.

_(several years ago...)_

Namaku Lass Isolet dari Silvertown, Ellia. Hari ini adalah bulan ketiga setelah aku pindah ke Kanavan, tepatnya menumpang di kediaman keluarga Sieghart sebagai murid studi luar negeri dalam program pertukaran pelajar yang dibiayai oleh pemerintah. Kediaman Sieghart dihuni oleh Paman Ercnard yang baik dan santai dan kedua keponakannya, Elesis dan Elsword yang keras kepala. Elesis dan Elsword tinggal bersama Paman Ercnard setelah insiden kecelakaan merenggut kedua orangtuanya, namun mereka sama sekali tak terlihat sedih ataupun depresi. Kata paman sih itu karena mereka kuat, sama seperti ayahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar paman bercerita sambil tiduran di sofa kesayangannya.

"Aku senang ada tambahan anggota di rumah ini, kedua anak merah itu terlihat lebih ceria. Terimakasih nak." Ujarnya santai dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena paman mengizinkanku tinggal di sini selama aku bersekolah. Aku tidak punya keluarga selain kakakku." Kataku padanya. Dia hanya membalasku dengan tertawa.

" Ah, sudah pukul sembilan aku harus mengantarkan Elsword menuju stasiun."

Dia beranjak dari sofa lalu berteriak memanggil Elsword yang tak lama kemudian turun dari kamarnya sambil mengomel. Dia mengenakan jaket merah diatas vest hitamnya, rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir di sisi kiri kanan dan belakang, ia membiarkan rambutnya yang lebih pendek acak-acakan. Paman membawakan koper ukuran sedang yang dijinjing Elsword lalu berpamitan padaku sebelum pergi. Kudengar Elsword akan melaksanakan studitour ke Serdin selama dua belas hari jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melakukan aksi jahil bersamanya untuk beberapa lama. Toh masih ada seorang lagi yang menemaniku yaitu EleeEEE?!

"Astaga Elesis! kau membuatku merinding, jangan lakukan itu!" Aku menatap tajam gadis berambut merah dan iris mata berwarna senada yang tadi meniup telingaku kemudian tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Habisnya kau terlihat murung." Katanya membela diri.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kan? Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka kau meniup telingaku." Yep, telingaku sangat sensitif terhadap suara maupun sentuhan. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira kau sudah tidur." Tambahku.

"Aku mau mengajakmu bermain Hitori Kakurenbo." Huh?

"Hito-apa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hitori Kakurenbo. Petak umpet sendiri." Jelasnya menerjemahkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bermain petak umpet seorang diri? Petak umpet hanya bisa dilakukan dengan peserta minimal dua orang." Komentarku datar.

"Karena pemain keduanya adalah dia." Ia menunjukkan sebuah boneka yang mengenakan baju hijau dan topi tinggi berhias daun clover warna emas. Seingatku itu adalah boneka yang didapatnya dari crane box yang ada di tempat arcade biasa kami bermain. Dan dia menamainya Ronan, nama yang sama dengan salah satu teman sekelas kami yang disukai olehnya.

"Uh.. boneka?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya."Baiklah Elesis, mungkin kau perlu konsultasi ke psikologis." Tambahku sukses mendapat jitakan darinya. Ow, Paman Ercnard tidak bercanda mengatakan kalau mereka kuat, jitakaannya sakit sekali.

"Bukan bonekanya tapi 'dia' yang akan menggunakan boneka ini." Dia menjelaskan padaku selengkapnya tentang teman-temannya yang bermain permainan ini. Dia bilang ia tidak ingin ketinggalan trend.

"Amy dan Arme juga pernah memainkannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Paling-paling hanya ruangan hancur saja." Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, permainan ini bisa dibilang sejenis voodoo, kita berhadapan dengan mahluk halus, Elesis!

"Bagaimana jika Paman Ercnard tahu?" Tanyaku mencari alasan. Tak lama kemudian telepon yang berada di atas lemari di sebelahku berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Lass?"_

"Ada apa Paman?"

"_Di sini hujan deras, kurasa aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Tolong jaga rumah ya."_ Oh sial.

" -hati." Aku menutup telepon dan menghela nafas sementara Elesis tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kita siapkan semua pukul dua lewat empat puluh lima menit nanti ok?" Ia berlari kembali ke atas sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun. Ini hanya permainan kan? Kuharap semua cepat berlalu. Bukannya aku takut dengan hantu tapi semua cerita dari Elesis bilang kalau teman-temannya itu tidak tertangkap. Dan yang aku takutkan adalah dampak yang mungkin terjadi jika kami tertangkap oleh makhluk apapun yang akan berdiam dalam boneka itu.

_(skip time – 2:45 AM)_

Elesis membangunkanku tepat pada waktunya. Cukup aneh bagiku karena dia biasanya paling susah untuk disuruh bangun. Ia sudah mempersiapkan boneka tadi, mengganti kapas isiannya dengan beras kemudian menyuruhku memberikan setetes darah ke dalamnya. Aku mengikuti saja menggores sedikit jari kiriku lalu mengoleskan darah yang keluar ke dalam beras. Setelahku Elesis juga melakukan yang sama baru kemudian ia menjahitnya dengan benang merah dan melilitkannya ke bagian kepala boneka tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Benang merah ini melambangkan nadi, dan kita akan memutuskannya nanti." Jelasnya.

Kemudian aku mematikan semua lampu dan menyalakan televisi pada saluran statis, saluran bintik-bintik seperti semut yang berisik itu, sementara Elesis menyiapkan dua gelas air garam yang katanya akan menyelubungkan keberadaan kami. Setelah mengambil sebilah pisau dapur kami bersama-sama menuju kamar mandi. Boneka beras tersebut dimasukkannya kedalam ember berisi air kemudian menyuruhku bersama-sama memulai ritual. Baiklah, jika ini sudah dimulai kami harus nenyelesaikannya.

"Elesis dan Lass yang jaga pertama. Elesis dan Lass yang jaga pertama. Elesis dan Lass yang jaga pertama." Ujar kami bersama-sama kemudian berlari menuju ruangan sebelah. Setelah sepuluh detik kami kembali ke kamar mandi dan bersama-sama berkata :

"Kami menemukanmu!" Kemudian Elesis menusuk boneka tersebut hingga beberapa benang merahnya terputus.

"Ronan yang jaga kedua. Ronan yang jaga kedua. Ronan yang jaga kedua." Setelah meninggalakan pisau tersebut disamping ember kami berlari menuju dapur, meneguk air garam ke dalam mulut dan memastikan air tersebut tidak tertelan sebelum masuk ke dalam lemari dapur yang cukup untuk kami berdua di dalamnya. Elesis membuka sedikit pintunya, katanya sih dia ingin lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana selagi kami bersembunyi. Aku sudah bilang kalau itu berbahaya tapi dia tidak menurut jadi aku menghela nafas dalam batin.

Selama beberapa lama kami meringkuk dalam lemari tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa cerita itu hanya bohong belaka sebelum telingaku menangkap suara berisik televisi mulai berubah-ubah volumenya. Terkadang pelan hingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja menjadi keras memekakkan telinga. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat serak.

"_Dimana kalian?"_

"_Aku tahu kalian disini."_

"_Aku akan menemukan kalian."_

Suhu ruangan menurun drastis. Keringat dingin mulai membasahiku. Apa tadi itu sungguhan atau hanya halusinasiku saja? Kulihat Elesis mengintip dari celah pintu yang langsung berseberangan dengan televisi yang menyala statis tadi. Dari cahaya yang masuk melalui celah tersebut aku dapat memastikan bahwa televisi itu berganti-ganti saluran dengan sendirinya dan Elesis.. ekspresinya seperti orang yang ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar sana?

"_Apa kalian di sini?" _Tanya suara itu parau. Sangat dekat dengan tempat kami bersembunyi. Ini bukan halusinasi.

"_Aku menemukanmu."_

"UAAGH!"

Seketika pemandanganku dipenuhi oleh warna merah. Aku terbelalak. Pikiranku tak dapat mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dihadapanku Elesis terpelanting ke belakang, merintih kesakitan, darah berceceran di tubuh dan wajahnya. Sebilah pisau yang kuyakini adalah pisau yang kami tinggalkan disamping ember tadi menancap di mata yang digunakannya untuk mengintip. Tidak ada cairan lain selain darah, Kurasa Elesis tak sengaja menelan air garam itu. Tch, aku harus segera mengakhiri permainan ini!

Aku membuka pintu lemari yang satu lagi. Cepat-cepat aku mencari boneka yang dinamai 'Ronan' itu. Dia tidak ada di kamar mandi tempat kami meninggalkannya, dimana dia? Aku mencarinya ke ruang tengah, dapur, kamar dan akhirnya menemukannya duduk tegak di atas kasur di kamar paman. Segera aku menyambar boneka itu, menyemburnya dengan air garam lalu berteriak "Aku menang! Aku menang! Aku menang!" sebelum menghancurkan dan membakarnya. Setelah itu aku menelepon ambulans dan melarikan Elesis ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu... waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

.

"Elesis!" Paman Ercnard mendobrak pintu perawatan tempat kami berada setelah menjalani operasi pada mata Elesis.

"Paman..." Gumamku saat melihat wajah paman yang begitu panik.

"Apa yang terjadi, Elesis?! Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?"

Elesis berbohong dan bilang padanya bahwa ia tersandung saat hendak mencuci pisau setelah membuat sarapan pagi tadi. Paman menghela nafas dan bilang pada kami untuk lebih hati-hati, apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter bahwa... Elesis akan buta sebelah mata.

Sore harinya Elesis diperbolehkan pulang, dia sama sekali tidak bicara selama perjalanan dan aku pun tidak mengusiknya karena aku tahu dia masih terguncang. Sesampainya di rumah juga ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar, hanya keluar saat makan malam, kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar. Dia yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Sedih rasanya melihat dia seperti itu.

.

KRIIIIITT!

Aku terbangun mendengar suara mengerit seperti besi yang dibengkokkan dari luar kamar. Kulirik jam digital yang menyala di meja waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Suara mengganggu itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit sebelum akhirnya mereda. Aku baru saja tertidur ketika suara langkah kaki kembali membuatku terjaga. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit, siapa yang terjaga sepagi ini? Aku tidak berani menyalakan lampu karena mungkin akan menarik perhatian siapapun di luar sana jadi aku menghabiskan sisa waktu tidurku untuk mengawasi jika ada suara-suara lainnya.

"Pagi Lass." Sapa paman Ercnard ketika aku turun untuk sarapan.

"Pagi paman." Balasku, kemudian duduk dan memakan telur goreng dan baccon setengah gosong yang dibuatnya. Dia memang bukan koki yang baik tapi setidaknya masakan yang dibuatnya masih layak dimakan. Aku menatap kursi kosong di sampingku yang biasa diduduki oleh Elesis setiap pagi, bahkan tidak ada porsi sarapan untuknya di meja.

"Elesis dimana?" Tanyaku sambil memotong dan memakan telur.

"Dia.. Dia pesan padaku kalau dia tidak ingin sekolah. Kau tahu lah.. bullying." Bullying, kota sehebat Kanavan masih saja ada yang seperti itu. Tapi aku akui tingkat bullying di Kanavan jauh lebih keras dibandingkan Silvertown. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali jadi aku mengerti kenapa Elesis menghindarinya.

"Nanti aku akan memintakan izin pada guru piket."

"Terimakasih. Sekarang cepat berangkat nanti terlambat." Ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Mereka baik. Sangat baik. Aku tidak tega jika harus memberi tahu Elsword tentang keadaan Elesis.

(skip time pulang sekolah)

Sekolah berjalan dengan sangat suram. Bukan hanya karena cuaca yang mendung tapi juga karena kami kehilangan salah seorang teman di kelas. Aku tidak percaya ketika aku mendengarnya, bahkan sempat menyuruh Ryan mencubit lenganku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sedang bermimpi. Ternyata ini kenyataan. Ronan Erudon.. telah meninggal pukul tiga dini hari tadi. Mereka bilang penyebabnya tidak diketahui, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan otomatis seluruh organ tubuh lainnya mengalami gagal fungsi. Aku curiga permainan itu belum benar-benar berakhir meski aku sudah mengakhiri ritualnya dengan benar. Bukan hanya nama tapi juga waktu yang sama ketika Elesis menusuk boneka itu. Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan?

"Lass.." Gumam Elesis di depan pintu. Sebelum aku sempat menyapa tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku sambil menagis hingga terisak.

"Ronan..."

"Aku tahu."

Aku segera memotong kalimatnya. Satu kata saja membuatku mengerti apa yang terjadi. Elesis melihatnya di televisi, berita kematian misterius yang terjadi pada Ronan, dan ia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu. Aku menepuk kepalanya agar ia merasa lebih tenang lalu mengajaknya masuk. Dia juga bercerita bahwa hari ini ia melihat banyak kejadian janggal di rumah. Mulai dari benda yang berpindah sendiri hingga suara langkah kaki yang tidak jelas darimana asal usulnya. Aku sendiri merasakannya, seperti 'sesuatu' sedang mengawasi dari tempat yang tidak kuketahui.

.

KREEEKK!

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun tengah malam, tapi kali ini bukan hanya karena suara langkah kaki tapi juga suara seperti garukan di pintu kamarku. Bulu kudukku berdiri, apalagi ketika kulirik jam di meja menunjukkan pukul TIGA PAGI,, LAGI! Segera kubuka laci meja dimana aku menyimpan sekantung garam lalu menebarnya disekeliling kamar untuk mencegah agar roh jahat tidak mendekat. Tak berapa lama kemudian suara itu hilang dan aku pun kembali tertidur.

Keesokan paginya ketika aku keluar dari kamar aku menemukan simbol kematian dalam huruf kanji yang ditulis dengan darah di depan pintu. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil sapu tangan dan air untuk menyekanya sebelum ada yang lihat. Setelah itu aku mendapati pintu kamar Elesis juga memiliki tanda yang sama. Aku membangunkannya dan memberitahunya soal tanda itu tapi dia hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ternyata sudah dimulai." Gumamnya sebelum akan menutup pintu tapi aku melihat ada goresan di pergelangan tangannya jadi aku menahan tangannya dan dia menepis tanganku.

"_TINGGALKAN KAMI SENDIRI!"_ Bentaknya dengan suara yang sangat aneh seolah-olah ia memiliki dua pita suara. Dan aku bersumpah melihat sebelah mata yang tidak diperban itu berubah menjadi hitam.

Tadinya aku akan membolos sekolah dan mengajaknya menuju kuil untuk meminta nasehat tapi sepertinya keadaan Elesis sangat tidak memungkinkan jadi aku pergi sendiri. Orang-orang memberiku petunjuk arah menuju kuil tersebut. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seperti melihat alien, mungkin karena kulitku yang terlampau pucat jadi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku terus menyusuri anak tangga yang terlihat begitu panjang. Meski aku dikenal memiliki stamina yang luar biasa tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa berat di setiap pijakan, semakin dekat kepalaku menjadi pening dan perut terasa mual. Sesampainya di puncak dan setelah melewati gerbang tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan aku dapat merasakan tubuhku menghantam tanah.

"...k.. Nak? Kau sudah bangun?" Pengelihatanku buram, butuh beberapa saat agar aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis kuil berambut hijau limau yang memanggilku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat tapi setidaknya tidak separah tadi.

"A-pa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan di depan kuil delapan jam yang lalu." Tak kusangka aku pingsan selama itu padahal aku tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya.

"Kau telah dikutuk oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat, butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi pendeta kuil untuk membersihkan jiwamu dari kutukan itu." Tambahnya, kemudian aku teringat akan tujuanku datang kemari dan menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu.

"Menggunakan darah itu salah, biasanya orang-orang menggunakan potongan kuku sebagai gantinya tapi tetap saja resiko permainan itu terlalu besar." Ia berhenti sejenak "Ritual itu sebenarnya memiliki arti seperti ini, jika dalam permainan kau ditemukan olehnya maka dia bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu sebagai tubuhnya yang baru. Kau beruntung hanya terkena kutukannya dan tidak dirasuki. Itu juga penyebab kau pingsan tadi pagi, kuil ini tidak akan membiarkan jiwa kotor masuk." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku mengerti sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Elesis tadi pagi. Diperkuat dengan bukti ketika ia ditemukan juga ditikam oleh pisau itu berarti tubuhnya telah dirasuki dan direbut oleh sang iblis.

Aku pulang ke rumah sambil memperhatikan jimat yang diberikan gadis kuil tadi kepadaku. Dia menyuruhku memasangnya di sudut-sudut kamar serta di depan pintu untuk perlindungan terhadap roh jahat.

.

"Aku pulang!" Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menemukan catatan di meja yang tertulis dari paman Ercnard.

Untuk Lass,

Aku mungkin akan pulang agak larut, teman lama mengajakku keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Makanan ada di kulkas kau panaskan saja dengan microwave, jangan lupa ajak Elesis juga dia belum makan dari tadi siang.

Dari Ercnard.

Oh.. paman pergi dengan temannya, yah kurasa hanya tinggal aku dan Elesis. Aku naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Elesis lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Elesis.. makan malam!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lampu kamarnya juga mati. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Aku keluar rumah, mendongak melihat jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja. Tirai tertutup, lampu mati, tapi aku dapat melihat matanya yang hitam mengintip dari celah tirai tepat ke arahku.

Tatapan itu menakutkan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya mampu memacu langkah menuju kamar menebar garam dimana-mana bahkan diluar kamar lalu meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menggenggam jimat tadi dengan erat. Memang aku tidak lagi melihat benda-benda bergerak dengan sendirinya tapi sekarang aku justru takut dengan Elesis.

Aku benar-benar berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk dimana semua akan baik-baik saja ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya. Tapi tidak, tatapan mengerikan tadi terus terpatri di benakku seolah mengejek karena aku terlalu banyak berharap dan menamparku kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

Pagi harinya ketika aku keluar dari kamar pintuku bersih tapi di setiap pintu lain terdapat tanda kematian lagi. Karena hari ini hari minggu dan biasanya paman Ercnard bangun agak siang jadi aku meninggalkannya dan membuat catatan di benakku agar membersihkannya seusai sarapan. Aku turun menuju dapur, mengambil gelas dan hendak mengisinya dengan air keran ketika melihat bekas darah pada pintu lemari tempatku dan Elesis bersembunyi dalam permainan itu. Karena penasaran aku membukanya dan.. aku benar-benar mau muntah melihatnya. Di dalam sana ada paman Ercnard, bersimbah darah, kedua bola mata beserta kelopaknya tidak lagi berada ditempatnya. Aku dapat melihat rongga mata penuh darah dan menetes di lantai lemari.

"Elesis... jangan..." Rintihnya dengan nada yang lemah.

"Ini aku, Lass. Jangan khawatir kita akan keluar dari sini."

Aku mengambil kotak garam di lemari dan menebarnya di depan tangga, sekeliling dapur dan pintu luar. Belum puas aku pun membakar dupa dan meletakkannya di berbagai ruangan lantai satu. Untung saja aku melakukannya karena ketika aku membantu paman keluar mencari bantuan Elesis ada di sana, dibalik garis garam yang kubuat dengan satu mata yang sudah hilang dan mata yang satunya berputar-putar seperti telah kehilangan saraf motoriknya.

"_Sayang sekali aku tidak menemukanmu."_ Katanya dengan suara ganda dan senyuman penuh racun.

Persetan apa kata orang, yang penting menyelamatkan nyawa paman adalah prioritas. Aku membawanya keluar jauh dari jangkauan Elesis, meminta tolong tetangga memanggil ambulans dan mengantarnya menuju rumah sakit sementara aku pergi mengunjungi kuil itu lagi. Gadis kuil kemarin bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja karena terlindungi oleh jimat, dupa dan garam tapi aku memintanya untuk datang memurnikan rumah. Aku memberinya alamat dan berjanji akan berkunjung untuk membersihkannya.

Seusai dari kuil aku pergi untuk menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi pada keluarga Sieghart pada kantor pendidikan kota Kanavan dan mereka memulangkanku karena alasan pribadi. Aku menghubungi kakakku untuk menjemput di bandara dalam beberapa jam selagi aku membeli tiket penerbangan menuju Ellia.

.

Seminggu kemudian aku kembali ke Kanavan untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat telepon dari gadis kuil bahwa para pendeta sudah mengunjungi rumah Sieghart dan melakukan ritual pemurnian tapi sayang itu tidak dapat membantu banyak. Jiwa Elesis sudah terikat dengan iblis tersebut dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Sekarang Elesis berada di rumah sakit. Keempat anggota geraknya diborgol ke kasur untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Paman Ercnard menemani tak jauh dari kasur, matanya tertutup perban tapi ia masih dapat tersenyum.

"Hei nak, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf kami membawamu dalam masalah ini." Aku menggeleng meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku tidak menghentikan Elesis tapi malah ikut bermain dengannya."

Elesis yang sudah tidak kerasukan turut menangis. Ia mengaku tidak ingat ketika ia membuat tanda darah itu di pintu tapi ia ingat dengan detail ketika ia menyerang paman. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Mungkin paman Ercnard dan Elsword akan aman-aman saja tapi gadis kuil itu bilang padaku kutukan pada Elesis akan berlangsung hingga empat turunan. Satu-satunya cara agar rantai kutukan itu tidak menurun adalah.. membawanya ke jurang kematian.

.

_(back to present...)_

Aku tidak pernah menceritakan pengalaman mistis ini pada siapapun termasuk keluargaku sendiri. Meski hal itu sudah sangat lama tapi entah kenapa aku masih sering merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan ketika sedang sendiri di rumah, entah itu hanya paranoid atau memang ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutiku dan menunggu ketika aku lengah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Sieghart setelah aku kembali lagi ke Ellia. Berkali-kali aku berusaha menghubungi tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat panggilanku, kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Ah! Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku segera masuk dan melepas sepatuku lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

"Aku pulang!" Seruku lantang.

"Selamat datang, Lass" Jawab seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang punggungnya dapat kulihat dari counter dapur. Dia kakakku, dialah yang memenuhi segala kebutuhan dengan bekerja paruh waktu disamping mengikuti kuliahnya.

"Aniki? Tumben sudah pulang?" Tanyaku dengan heran. Tidak biasanya dia sudah pulang sore-sore begini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan malam ini, jadi aku izin untuk mempersiapkannya sebelum toko ditutup." Jawabnya sambil masih berkutat dengan entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Aku berjalan menuju dapur lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan menyandarkan kepalaku di meja.

"Hmm.. melakukan apa?" Gumamku karena aku membenamkan wajah di permukaan meja.

"Salah satu teman kuliah menantangku untuk mencoba permainan yang katanya cukup terkenal dan menegangkan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Katanya.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar sebuah benda yang terdengar seperti tumpukan kain diletakkan di atas meja. Aku mendongak dari posisiku untuk mendapati sebuah boneka yang telah robek dan dikeluarkan isinya tepat di hadapanku. Aku memandang horor boneka tersebut. Jangan bilang...

"Apa kau mau ikut petak umpet sendiri?"


End file.
